


SFW Omegaverse Week (LazieDaisies)

by WivesClub



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courting Rituals, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mobster Uchiha Itachi, Mobster Uchiha Sasuke, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Pack Dynamics, Scenting, Threats of Violence, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WivesClub/pseuds/WivesClub
Summary: Here are my stories for the omegaverse prompts for SFW week that I’m doing with Organictamato & Freakontour(:I might update the rating as time goes on, possible mentions of violence being the only ‘concern.’Four out of the six days will be connected, and two will stand alone. I hope that you enjoy!<3-LazieDaisies (Dani)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s post it for the prompt: heat.  
> Enjoy my lovelies!<3
> 
> P.S. this is my first time writing anything SFW, so bear with me, lol(:

_No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!_

Sasuke was just in the middle of studying for the next week of finals in his room when he started to feel sticky with a thin sheen of sweat all of a sudden, despite the constant temperature throughout the building being sixty-eight fucking degrees.

He tried to ignore it as some kind of fluke, but as it only got worse and he began to feel the telling cramping, he knew that his heat was approaching.

Heats were a huge inconvenience, even if they only came around twice a year, but holy fuck were they uncomfortable.

Most people, mainly ones that weren’t omegas, assumed that a heat meant being so horny that you can’t function, which no. The concept of heats were full of misinformation and exaggeration.

They were just downright uncomfortable, and while being knotted did tend to alleviate most of the pain that came from his body being angry that he wasn’t pregnant, it didn’t mean that he went into some lust filled frenzy.

A fair amount of omegas didn’t mind their heats, normally when they had an alpha to help them through it, but Sasuke did not fall into that boat. 

He couldn’t possibly have an alpha help him because most people thought that he was an alpha.

You see the problem?

It’s not that he was ashamed of his omega status, he just didn’t want it to hinder him in any way.

Society had come pretty far with their treatment of omegas, but there were still some lingering effects from years of ass backwards thinking. Plus, Sasuke just didn’t want to have to deal with being harassed by alphas.

He was attractive and came from a wealthy family, so if it became known that he was an omega, he’d have all of the alphas at his boarding school knocking on his door. He already had a hard enough time shaking off the omegas that deemed him a worthy suitor.

Sasuke was as tall as any alpha, and thanks to all of his years playing sports, he was muscular enough to blend in with most of the alphas his age. So long as he wore clothes that weren’t too tight to hide the pronounced taper in his waist, he was in the clear.

Scent suppressors were mandatory at his school, seeing as how having a bunch of teenagers that still hadn’t grasped full control over their hormones running around was already bad enough. Adding in scents to the mix would’ve made this place unbearable.

“Fuuuuck,” Sasuke groaned out as he hunched over to rest his head on his open textbook and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

He really needed to study for his anatomy final, but his cramps were ramping up the second and it was almost to the point of making him nauseous.

Sasuke was lucky enough to have never encountered this problem before, due to his heats always lining up with his summer and winter vacations. He was almost always home for them, so he’d never needed to use the designated heat housing on campus.

Suppressants could only do so much, and soon his scent would start to leak out into the hallway. He could try to hole himself up in his room for the next few days, but if he missed his classes tomorrow, an administrator would be banging on his door by lunchtime, and then he’d be forced to go to the heat housing.

He didn’t want anyone to see him being escorted in because then word of his status would be circulating by the end of the day.

“Why? Why? Why?” Sasuke groaned out in irritation as he lightly banged his head on the textbook in time with his words.

All he wanted to do was study and then get some fucking sleep so that he could get through the last semester of his junior year, but nooooooo. Of fucking course not. He wouldn’t even be able to get any decent sleep so long as his body ached like it always did in the thick of his heats.

He was in the middle of thinking about if he’d packed his heating pad from home or not when his door was swung open.

Sasuke’s head shot up as he silently cursed the universe, because there was only one person that ever just waltzed right into Sasuke’s room without knocking.

He just so happened to also be one of the only people that Sasuke could stand because he may or may not be harboring feelings for the idiot.

“Hey, man. Neji just got- You okay?” Naruto asked as he took notice of Sasuke’s hunched over position.

“I’m fine,” Sasuke said, doing a good enough job in masking his discomfort, at least for someone of Naruto’s lack of social grace.

“Oh, okay,” Naruto said with his blonde brows raised in a skeptical manner. “Well, Neji’s uncle just sent him a new TV and video games. Wanna come?” 

“I have to study,” Sasuke bit out, not meaning to be so short, but he just wanted Naruto out of the room as soon as humanly possible.

His scent was probably still masked, judging by Naruto’s lack of reaction, but if the intensifying cramps were anything to go by, it wouldn’t be long before his suppressors became useless.

“All you do is study,” Naruto scoffed out, completely undeterred by Sasuke’s usual grumpiness.

“I said no,” Sasuke gritted out as a particularly strong cramp made him screw his nose up and tighten his jaw.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he stepped closer to the omega.

“Get away from me!” Sasuke said as he pushed his desk chair as close to his desk, and as far away from Naruto, as he could manage in his small room.

“Dude, what the hell is your prob- oh shit,” Naruto said, his eyes going wide as he took a step backwards.

Being closer to Sasuke made the young alpha take notice of a certain scent that he’d never encountered before.

“Are you going into rut?” Naruto asked as he covered his nose out of respect for Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the assumption. He’d never told anyone that he was an alpha, because they never asked, always just assumed. Enough people were the same way, so he just got too far into ‘being an alpha’ to really correct them without it turning into a huge thing.

His scent wasn’t the stereotypical sweet scent of an omega, so he could see how Naruto might mistake it for that of an alpha.

“Yeah, you idiot. Now get out,” Sasuke said curtly as he motioned to his door that Naruto had left open.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll let Kakashi know. You need me to bring you anything?” Naruto asked as he lingered in the same spot.

Sasuke wanted to scream with how frustrating the blonde was being.

_Just leave before I embarrass myself._

Sasuke rarely ever gave into his omega instincts, but during his heats he couldn’t help it, and he didn’t want Naruto to think that he was ruled strictly by his baser instincts. Sasuke always liked being in control, and he didn’t want Naruto to see him any other way.

“No, I said get out,” Sasuke said, exasperated, as he grabbed Naruto’s arm to lead the stubborn alpha out his damn self since Naruto couldn’t seem to take the hint.

When Sasuke leaned forward to grab the blonde, the movement caused a rush of his scent to hit Naruto a little harder and he got a much better whiff.

Sasuke knew the second that Naruto figured it out, the alpha’s eyes going wide as his body tensed.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, or maybe he just said it? Sasuke couldn’t tell over his growing panic.

The Uchiha didn’t know what the hell to do, so he just pulled on Naruto’s arm and unceremoniously threw the alpha out of his room, quickly slamming the door behind him. He triple checked that he’d locked it before rushing over to his bed and getting under the covers like it would somehow shield him from his embarrassment.

He groaned when another bout of cramps started up and curled up to try and ease some of the discomfort.

-

“Go away,” Sasuke groaned out when he heard knocking on his door a few hours later.

He’d been miserable for the last hour with no breaks in between the waves.

He was so hot that he wanted to curse his school for not letting them have personal air conditioning units, but he also couldn’t stand to not be wrapped up in his blankets. 

“Sasuke, open the door please,” Naruto quietly called out from the other side.

Sasuke’s head tilted to the side in confusion as to why Naruto had come back after Sasuke literally threw him out, especially at almost ten o’clock at night.

The blonde only lived a few doors down, but still. Sasuke figured that Naruto would be upset at him for ‘lying’ about his secondary gender status for the last three years.

“Go away, Naruto,” Sasuke bit out.

“Open the door, dumbass. Or I will call Iruka,” he warned.

Iruka was the dean, but he always handled setting up the omega students going into heat because he was also an omega, while Kakashi, an alpha, handled the alphas. He also happened to be a close family friend of Naruto’s.

The last thing that Sasuke wanted to happen was for Iruka to be notified of his predicament.

Sasuke huffed and threw his blankets off of himself like an angry child and hurried over to his door.

“What do you want?” Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto through the small crack. He refused to open it anymore, not wanting his now very strong scent to leak out any more than it already was.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was uncomfortable with the small amount of Sasuke’s scent that hit him with the way that he let out a deep breath and started squirming.

It made his already flushed skin heat up even more in embarrassment.

“Can I, uh, come in?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

“Are you insane?” Sasuke bit out.

He wanted to say yes, because even if the idiot wore suppressors, he could still let off his scent at times, and Sasuke quite liked it. He knew it would help, but that would require asking Naruto to allow Sasuke to scent mark with him or asking Naruto to purposely let off his scent, and no. Not happening.

Naruto just sighed and rolled his eyes as he quickly pushed his way into the room and shut the door.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke practically yelped out as he stepped back to put some distance between him and Sasuke.

“Would you calm down? I’m not going to attack you. You smell really good, but I’m not some animal,” Naruto said, almost sounding offended.

It was then that Sasuke realized that for all of the stereotypes that he hated about omegas, he’d done the same thing to alphas. He hadn’t given Naruto’s character enough credit. He chose to focus on that so that he could ignore the way hearing that Naruto liked his scent made him feel.

“Why are you here?” Sasuke asked, still forcing himself to look angry.

Naruto didn’t answer Sasuke’s question, just took his backpack off of his shoulders and set it down on Sasuke’s desk chair to open it.

“Here, I called my mom and she said that heats are really uncomfortable. She said a heating pad, lots of water, and easy snacks would help,” Naruto said as he took out a heating pad and a few bottles of water with some granola bars.

“I have more in the fridge in my room, so I’ll keep coming back to check on you to see if you need more,” Naruto added as he held out the heating pad.

Sasuke was so shocked that it took him a moment to realize that Naruto was genuinely trying to help him.

“You’re not mad?” Sasuke asked, completely dumbfounded as he took the offered heating pad.

“Why would I be mad?” Naruto asked as he reached back into his backpack for more water bottles.

“Because I’m not an alpha?” Sasuke said as he backed away from Naruto again, feeling insecure and small for one of the first times in his entire seventeen years of life.

“No, you idiot,” Naruto said as he took the heating pad from Sasuke and went to plug it in, since Sasuke’s brain was apparently short circuiting.

Sasuke felt his flushed skin heat up once more at the incredibly sweet gesture.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said as he looked anywhere but at Naruto.

Naruto just flashed Sasuke a goofy grin that pulled at the omega’s heart.

The blonde made sure that Sasuke got all set and comfortable and drank at least one full bottle of water before he went back to zip up his backpack.

Sasuke was visibly doing much better, his face no longer contorted in discomfort as the heat from the heating pad seeped into his skin and eased his cramps.

Naruto hesitated as he was about to zip up his backpack.

He looked embarrassed before he sighed and spit it out. 

“Uh, my mom also said that being around an alpha’s scent can help,” he said as he pulled out a garishly orange hoodie.

Sasuke instantly perked up and had to refrain from making grabby hands at the hoodie he always gave Naruto shit for wearing.

“I don’t know if you even like my scent, but I just figured it might help if you wanted it,” Naruto rushed out, sounding unsure and insecure as he held out his favorite hoodie.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and forced himself to nod slowly. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Sasuke answered as he reached out to take the jacket and let an actual smile stretch on his lips. It was small, but a rare sight that had Naruto’s inner alpha swelling with pride.

“I’ll be back in the morning. Just call me if you need anything,” Naruto said after a moment of internal conflict.

“Naruto-,” Sasuke cut himself, not expecting to have actually said anything close to what he was thinking at all, but seeing Naruto sling his backpack over his shoulder made him panic.

He was being so sweet and just wanted to take care of Sasuke, and it made Sasuke want him near him at all times, even more so than usual.

“Yeah?” Naruto asked as his hand let go of the door knob.

“Would you- You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but would you mind maybe, staying?” Sasuke asked as he held Naruto’s hoodie closer to himself just in case the blonde said no.

It was like all of the tension in Naruto’s body, that Sasuke hadn’t noticed, dissipated at hearing those words.

“Yeah, of course,” Naruto said with a relieved grin at not having to leave his best friend that he’d been in love with for years.

Finding out that Sasuke was an omega didn’t change much for Naruto, because he’d always be Sasuke, but seeing him in distress pained the young alpha in ways that he was not used to.

Naruto dropped his backpack on the floor as Sasuke scooted over to make room for Naruto in the twin bed.

The alpha settled in behind Sasuke with his chest pressed to the omega’s back as he hesitatingly draped his arm across Sasuke’s stomach.

“This okay?” Naruto asked gently, really hoping that it was, because he was in fucking heaven.

“Yeah, good,” Sasuke mumbled out sleepily as his body finally relaxed enough to let him acknowledge that he was exhausted. He yawned before pressing his face into Naruto’s hoodie where he still held it, and cuddling back into his best friend with a smile on his face.


	2. Day 2: Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of SFW Omegaverse Week: Scenting.
> 
> This one shot falls in line with the High School AU from Day 1.  
> Should we call this a series?  
> Fuck it, part 2 of the series of one shots(:
> 
> Enjoy<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the incredible incendiaryshin for the amazing artwork for our logo!<3

“You’re sure that it passed?” Naruto asked as he stretched, not used to having to share a twin bed with someone for four days straight, not that he was complaining, because he absolutely was not.

When Sasuke first asked him to stay, Naruto was worried about saying yes, because of fucking course he wanted to, but he worried about his self control.

Sasuke’s scent was not something that he got to experience much due to how well of a hold the omega had on keeping it in check, so he was not used to it. It was also his idea of a perfect scent, catered specifically to him, and it was just so Sasuke.

It was dark and rich, not light and sweet. It was almost heavy with the way Naruto had been wrapped up in it for the last four days, like a weighted blanket.

Naruto was worried that he wouldn’t be able to control himself, because it was sadly a common scapegoat for most alphas, but he’d been completely fine. Maybe a little hornier than usual, but nothing he couldn’t put up with.

As soon as Sasuke made it abundantly clear that what he needed was comfort and care, and not to be ravaged, Naruto had no qualms with providing that and only that.

In a way, it had been so much better for Naruto than if anything else had happened. He never got to see Sasuke so soft and cuddly, but the Uchiha had spent almost the entirety of the last forty-eight hours pressed up against him.

He even whined when Naruto would leave to go get food or when he’d make Sasuke release him so that they could go take turns taking showers in Sasuke’s connected bathroom. It was cute and something that Naruto felt almost honored to have witnessed.

He even got the emotionally constipated omega to admit his feelings for the blonde.

It’d been like pulling teeth, but by the third day, Sasuke was a pliant ball of mush that was no longer ashamed of wanting Naruto close to him.

It was like a weight off of Naruto’s shoulders to finally let Sasuke know about his feelings for him.

Back when Naruto had thought that Sasuke was an alpha, it didn’t make him like him any less, just more hesitant about voicing his feelings. He didn’t want to offend Sasuke or weird him out. Sasuke was still his best friend, after all. He didn’t want to lose their friendship over a one sided attraction.

Turns out it wasn’t so one sided, something that had definitely caught Naruto off guard, but he was quick to reciprocate the sentiment.

Now that Sasuke’s heat had passed, a few days earlier than expected, it worried Naruto.

He was concerned that maybe the veil brought on by Sasuke’s instincts would be lifted, and he would regret everything he’d said.

It wasn’t exactly outside the realm of possibility with someone like Sasuke, but to Naruto’s surprise, Sasuke woke up this morning saying that he felt like he was completely out of his heat, yet he remained snuggled up into Naruto’s chest.

Unfortunately, the bliss had to end at some point, though.

It was now Monday, and their finals started on Wednesday.

With Sasuke’s heat now finished, he was worried that the last four days off from studying meant that he was doomed to flunk, so despite his body telling him to stay with Naruto, he insisted on going to his classes.

Something that Naruto was uneasy about.

He’d done enough reading up on heats to know that towards the end, sometimes the waves can disappear for hours, then surface again out of nowhere.

He had no doubt that Sasuke could handle himself, but he didn’t want Sasuke to have to be sent to the heat lodging and be forced to spend the mandatory week alone. Not when Naruto now knew what he’d be missing out on.

“Yeah, my scent isn’t actively coming off anymore, so I’ll be fine,” Sasuke said as he put on his shoes.

“But you still smell like your heat. Your clothes and room probably will for at least a week,” Naruto pointed out as he tried to muster up the motivation to go and get dressed too.

Sasuke sat up, not really having thought about that. He didn’t really notice his scent because it was his fucking scent, but that logic made sense. He probably still did smell like an omega in heat, and no amount of suppressants would change the smell clinging to his clothes.

“You gonna be okay with that?” Naruto asked carefully, knowing that Sasuke hadn’t been fond of his true status being revealed.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment then shrugged.

“It doesn’t really matter anymore. Thursday just showed me that it’ll come out eventually,” Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Truthfully, he didn’t care anymore.

He had mostly cared about Naruto’s reaction and the alpha thinking that he had purposely tried to deceive him or something, but that was obviously no longer a concern.

Sure, he wasn’t particularity looking forward to the inevitable harassment from alphas, questions, or heartbreak from the omegas that had sworn ‘he was the one’, but ever since he’d found out that Naruto returned his feelings, he really couldn’t be bothered to give a single shit about all of that.

“You’re ridiculous,” Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke just turned to look back at Naruto over his shoulder and raised a brow in question to the remark.

“You just ‘switch up’ secondary genders and aren’t worried about how people will react?” Naruto said with a soft smile.

“Fuck it?” Sasuke said, not really knowing what else he was supposed to do.

Realizing that people thinking that he was an alpha was the driving force behind Naruto not making a move on him earlier made Sasuke figure out that hiding his status was doing him more harm than good.

So yeah, fuck it.

“Alright then,” Naruto said with another laugh as he sat up.

Something about deciding not to care anymore was liberating for Sasuke, and it made him want to wear his favorite shirt.

It was a band t-shirt for some obscure band that Itachi had taken him to go see once, but it was so soft and comfortable, the only problem was how fitted it was.

Sasuke always packed it when he went off to school, to wear around his room since it was just that one shirt that always brought him comfort for some unknown reason, but he’d never worn it outside of his room.

He went over to his closet and changed, only noticing after looking down at the black fabric with a smile, that Naruto was being uncharacteristically quiet.

The bl onde was just staring at Sasuke in wonder, making Sasuke will away the blush that he felt trying to spread across his cheeks.

“What are you looking at?” Sasuke asked.

“You,” Naruto said with a shrug as he got out of the bed.

“Just can’t believe I didn’t see it before,” he added as his hand came to rest in the dip of Sasuke’s waist that was more noticeable in the tighter shirt.

Thankfully, Sasuke didn’t have to try and hide his smile because Naruto leaned forward to press his lips to Sasuke’s for the first time.

He’d been too scared during Sasuke’s heat to kiss him, not wanting to jumpstart something while Sasuke was in such a vulnerable position. 

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s long eyelashes against his cheeks before pulling away with a beaming smile on his face.

“I’ll see you in second period?” Naruto asked before pressing another chaste kiss to Sasuke’s lips.

Sasuke could only manage a nod, not trusting his voice to remain steady after the unexpected, but amazing, kisses.

-

“Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asked as Kiba sat down next to him, sans Sasuke.

The two shared a first period class, and while the only thing that they had in common with another was a friendship with Naruto, they almost always showed up to second period together.

“You didn’t hear?” Kiba asked as he sat his backpack down.

“Hear what?” Naruto asked, already on edge.

“He’s an omega,” Kiba said, not sounding judgemental, just surprised.

“Showed up to class today and everyone figured it out right away. Sakura ran off crying,” he added with a laugh.

Naruto let out a snort at the thought of the Haruno heiress bursting into tears because her dream mate turned out to be an omega.

“You think she’ll ever recover?” Naruto asked in an amused tone, not mentioning the fact that he was very aware of Sasuke’s omega status.

Kiba just shook his head with a smile. Their group of friends always teased Sasuke mercilessly about his gaggle of fangirls, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Last I saw him, Hidan was talking to him,” Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto’s jaw clenched.

“Hidan? The two year senior?” Naruto asked.

Kiba took a bite of the sandwich he’d taken out as he nodded.

“The dumbass can almost buy liquor and is still taking junior English. He stopped Sasuke after the bell,” Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto hated the thought of Sasuke talking to Hidan.

The guy was always hitting on freshman omegas to try and sleep with them. He was one of the ones that gave alphas a bad name, and he was talking to Naruto’s boyfriend.

_Is he my boyfriend? Did we even talk about that?_

Naruto was tense until Sasuke finally showed up, two minutes late, and took his usual seat to Naruto’s left.

He was about to ask if everything was alright when he noticed a scent that shouldn’t be near him.

Most people respected basic social etiquette enough to not just purposely let off their scents in places like schools or at work. It usually caused a fair amount of distractions, but Hidan was notorious for doing it.

He wanted to be seen as the ‘top alpha’ whatever the hell that meant, so he was always letting out his scent around omegas in the hallways, which is why Naruto was able to recognize it.

For it to be clinging to Sasuke like this, he had to have been doing it for Sasuke while he was talking to him, and that fact agitated Naruto beyond words.

Not because he felt like he had some claim to Sasuke, even if that was subconsciously a part of it, but because Sasuke hid his true status for years to avoid shit like that, and some prick comes along and does it less than twenty four hours after Sasuke stops hiding?

_What an ass._

“You okay?” Naruto asked as his hand came to rest on Sasuke’s knee under their desks.

Naruto could see that Sasuke was surprised by the touch, but he quickly relaxed and nodded, but was obviously still annoyed by Hidan.

All throughout their class, Naruto saw the stares and whispers that were directed towards Sasuke, and so did Sasuke.

The omega was getting more and more irritated as time went on, his glare almost permanent at this point.

He didn’t see why the hell it was such a big deal, because frankly, it wasn’t anyone else’s damn business.

Sasuke didn’t even wait for Naruto after class like he usually did. He just got up and stormed off to his next class, ready to have the day over so that he could stop feeling like an animal at the zoo or something.

-

“Sasuke, open up. What the hell happened?” Naruto questioned as he knocked on Sasuke’s door.

Sasuke had passed right by their usual table during lunch and hadn’t stopped until he was back at his room, slamming the door like the angst filled teenager he was.

Naruto was about to knock again after he got no response, but right as he raised his knuckles to the door, it opened to reveal Sasuke with puffy and red eyes and wearing a baggy shirt.

It didn’t look like he’d let any tears fall, but he’d definitely been rubbing at them or pressing his hands against them to fight the obvious signs of tears.

It hurt Naruto to see such a strong person look so defeated.

“What happened?” Naruto asked as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the upset omega.

“People fucking suck,” Sasuke huffed out as he tucked his head into Naruto’s neck to try and pick up on any hint of his scent that might be there. He just needed comfort right now, and after his heat, Naruto’s scent was his favorite form of it.

“Trust me, I know,” Naruto said with a sympathetic sigh.

He noticed the way Sasuke kept burrowing further and further into the crook of his neck, and he found it unbelievably endearing at the implications.

He let off some of his scent to see if his assumptions were correct, and if the way that Sasuke instantly relaxed was any indication, they had been.

“Here,” Naruto said as he hooked his chin over Sasuke’s shoulder to hold him even closer, and made their scent glands press against one another.

Sasuke let out a quiet gasp, but Naruto could smell the faint wave of Sasuke’s scent that he’d released.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked, his voice laced with worry.

He was already some kind of spectacle, so he didn’t want Naruto to be brought into it. Enough people would be able to recognize his scent, and wouldn’t take long for the news to spread.

Scenting was something almost exclusively saved for couples when it came to people their age.

“This way they’ll be looking at me and talking about me, too. It won't just be you,” Naruto answered sweetly.

“Thank you,” Sasuke breathed out as he allowed Naruto to scent him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the fluffiness because day 4 and 6 of this week also fall into this series of one shots!(:
> 
> Thank you for all of your kind words on Day 1, and thank you for reading<3
> 
> -LazieDaisies (Dani)


	3. Day 3: Gangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920’s Uchiha Brothers mobsters?  
> Yes, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of SFW Omegaverse week!
> 
> I’m not 100% that this exactly fits the parameters of this prompt, but this popped into my head and I just had to.

“I just want one dinner where we don’t have to discuss work,” Itachi said with a sigh of relief as he parked his Rolls Royce in the alleyway behind their favorite restaurant.

“Then stop driving this everywhere, and maybe you’d be able to actually blend in,” Sasuke scoffed out.

Cars were becoming a more common thing now that they were approaching the end of the nineteen twenties, but they still weren’t something that everyone had, especially not a Rolls Royce.

Itachi simply scoffed.

The Uchiha brothers had a hard enough time blending in when they were simply walking down the street, so the car was not exactly the problem.

They not only screamed wealth and power with their immaculate pinstriped suits, but they were both stunning men.

Most people knew not to pester them, since they were notorious mobsters, literally known as The Uchiha Brothers, and it was fairly well known that they weren’t the most social people.

None of this ever stopped the starring though and anytime that they went anywhere, they ran into a ‘colleague’ and they wanted to talk business. It was something unavoidable due to their high standing, but still. Sometimes they just wanted to go grab dinner without being bothered.

Hence, why they always entered Sanin Caberet through the kitchen. It allowed for them to avoid the long line and to slip in relatively undetected.

“I’ll bet you your roadster that Danzo is here and says that he needs more time,” Itachi said with a smirk as he placed his matching black fedora on his head after getting out of the car.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes, because no, he would not be taking that bet. Danzo always needed more time, and he more than likely was inside of the popular establishment.

Sasuke followed behind Itachi as he pushed the door to the kitchen open with all the confidence in the world.

They were immediately greeted with a chorus of hellos and handshakes from the kitchen staff as they entered.

It was their usual routine, but they’d been too busy to come here for the last two weeks, so some of the higher up staff members were really laying it on thick.

The thing is, Sanin Cabaret was very much a legitimate business, but the owner, Jiraiya had racked up some serious debts at one of their brothels, so he washed money through the club for the brothers.

The kitchen staff knew to show the ruthless brothers nothing less than the utmost respect.

Itachi stopped to speak to one of the cooks that had yet to settle his gambling debt with them, when a blonde man in a white suit approached them.

“You can’t be back here,” he said sternly as he looked Itachi right in his eyes.

Sasuke had been leaning against a wall off to the side, but he stood up straight when he saw this bold man dare to step to his older brother.

Itachi raised a challenging brow as he squared his shoulders and regarded the strange man.

Sasuke watched on in collected surprise.

No one dared to ever speak to them in such a dismissive way.

_He must be new._

The younger Uchiha couldn’t remember ever seeing this man before, because he was sure that if he had, there’d be no way that he’d ever forget.

The man was tall and broad, not as tall as Itachi, but much more muscled than his brother. He had well styled blonde hair and eyes as blue as the pinstriping on his favorite suit.

Sasuke was intrigued.

As far as he could tell, the man appeared to be an alpha, but it was hard to tell with so many scents mixed into one place that also held the smell of food.

He couldn’t be sure.

Sasuke knew better than anyone that you couldn’t determine someone’s secondary gender based solely on their outward appearance.

Everyone always assumed that he was an alpha like Itachi, but he wasn’t. He was an omega.

He was shorter than his older brother, but just as tall as the average alpha, and he wasn’t overly curvaceous, so his suits hid his telling build well.

Sasuke always made sure to have a strong hold on his scent so that Itachi’s blended in with his, masking his omega status.

He had no issue with being an omega, he just found that his line of work was significantly easier when people thought that he was an alpha.

Sasuke’s almost black eyes were spanning down the admittedly attractive man’s physique when Itachi spoke up and brought his attention back to the task at hand.

“There must be a misunderstanding. We’re friends of Jiraiya’s,” Itachi said, being careful of not coming off as threatening, but maintaining his intimidating stare.

“Jiraiya is dead,” the blonde man said bluntly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke’s eyebrows rose in shock more drastically than Itachi’s as the older brother took in the information.

“When did this happen?” Itachi asked.

“Last week. He was my uncle, so I’m the owner now,” blondie replied.

“My condolences,” Itachi said as he relaxed his shoulders a bit and stuck out his hand. “He was a good man. My name is Itachi.”

The man just let out a sarcastic snort.

“Not really, but thank you. Names Naruto,” he said as he shook Itachi’s hand.

“Would you mind having a quick word with me?” Itachi asked as he motioned to where he knew Jiraiya’s, now Naruto’s, office to be.

Naruto nodded and began walking back towards his office, still not having noticed Sasuke standing off to the side.

The omega raised a questioning brow to his brother, silently asking him if he needed him in there, and was relieved when Itachi shook his head.

Sasuke was fucking tired of handling business after the last two weeks and just wanted to go sit the hell down and relax.

He adjusted his suit jacket by where it was buttoned in the center of his stomach, feeling his revolver digging a little bit more into his side and made his way out to the main floor of the club.

-

“We have a problem,” Itachi said as he joined Sasuke at their usual table about fifteen minutes later.

Sasuke took a sip of his sazerac as he nodded his head to tell Itachi to elaborate.

“He won’t budge. Says he knows about the washing and wants no part of it,” Itachi sighed out as he picked up the scotch the waitress had set down for him.

“Did you not explain that he doesn’t really have a choice?” Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

They weren’t often told no, but the few times that they were, it didn’t stay no for long.

“I don’t know if that is the best way to go about this predicament,” Itachi said carefully as he unbuttoned his jacket and sat down.

Sasuke just sighed.

This club was crucial to their success, and he knew that it was in their best interest to try and handle things lightly and without strong arming the honorable, yet stupid, man.

Sasuke usually hid his omega status while handling business matters, but there were a few times that it did work to their advantage.

“Fine,” Sasuke grumbled out as he got up from his comfortable seat and shrugged off his suit jacket, huffing as he draped it across the back of his chair.

“But if I fix this, I get your roadster,” Sasuke said as he downed the rest of his drink and angrily made his way to the kitchen door.

He wasn’t a fan of talking to people in general, but especially not when he had to come off as some meek omega needing the help of a ‘big, strong alpha.’

It might not go against his biological nature, but it went against _his_ nature.

Sasuke practically slammed the door to the kitchen open as he stormed in, pausing for a moment to collect himself before entering Naruto’s office.

He didn’t even knock when he pushed open the door and stepped into the small office, instantly hit with a scent that was unmistakably alpha.

“I already told you that I ha- Oh! You’re not Itachi?” Naruto said, surprised when the sight of black hair he’d seen in his peripheral vision turned out to not be Itachi.

Well, maybe not?

This man looked an awful lot like Itachi, and they were dressed similarly, but he had much shorter hair.

“I’m not,” Sasuke said in his usual, cold tone.

“My name is Sasuke,” Sasuke added after softening his tone to make him appear somewhat friendly, even if he was far from it.

The omega watched as Naruto took in the pronounced dip in his waist and could tell when the man was trying to pick up on his scent, being sure to let off just enough to make it obvious, Sasuke saw it dawn on the man’s handsome face.

He smirked at the shock plastered on it.

“So my brother tells me that you two are at an impasse when it comes to our longstanding arrangement with Jiraiya,” Sasuke said with a forced sweetness that physically pained him, as he took a seat on the edge of the desk that Naruto was seated behind.

Naruto’s eyes followed every one of Sasuke’s movements, making the Uchiha smirk, but then the shock wore off at Sasuke’s words.

The alpha scoffed.

He actually scoffed at Sasuke.

Sasuke had to clench his jaw to avoid slapping the man across his whisker marked cheek with the butt of his revolver.

“It’s not an impasse. I’m from Chicago, and I’ve seen what happens to people that are in bed with guys like Capone. It’s not happening,” Naruto said dismissively, suddenly not seeming all that interested in Sasuke anymore.

The omega couldn’t figure out why that development perturbed him as much as it did, but it fucking did.

He didn’t get dismissed. He didn’t get ignored. And he damn sure wasn’t used to not being desired.

Sasuke’s irritation got the best of him for just a moment when he leaned forward and stared into Naruto’s eyes with an icy glare.

“But are you aware of what happens to those who refuse to get in bed with those men?” Sasuke drawled out with a cruel smirk.

Naruto looked up from the papers he’d started reading in his hands and carefully regarded the gorgeous man in front of him.

He’d never been one to back down from a fight, but he’d heard of the infamous Uchiha Brothers, and knew that it wouldn’t be smart to press his luck, but he did have his charm.

“Shame,” Naruto sighed out as he leaned back in his seat and set the papers in his hands, down. “I would’ve said yes in another context,” he finished with a big, charming grin.

Sasuke had to refrain from rolling his eyes just as much as he had to fight against melting right on the spot.

The lower tone in the man’s voice was undeniably appealing, but he was Sasuke fucking Uchiha. He didn’t melt. Hell, he didn’t even usually react.

“Well, how can we get you to say yes in this context?” Sasuke asked with a sultry grin, ignoring the irritating fact that he didn’t have to force it.

Naruto’s grin just grew wider as he let out an amused huff and shook his head.

He put his hands behind his head as he said, “It's not happening. I’m not getting involved with your corruption.”

Sasuke cocked his head to the side, confused at how much he actually respected the idiot’s bravery, but now he felt like it was a personal challenge as opposed to a business matter.

He was not used to alphas being able to resist him when he wasn’t even trying, and now that he actually kind of was, he wasn’t willing to walk away without a victory.

He let off strong waves of his scent as he got off of the desk and walked around to Naruto’s side.

He heard the sharp intake of breath from the alpha and smirked.

Sasuke gently spun Naruto’s swivel chair around so that the alpha was facing him, as he placed both of his hands on the arms.

The omega leaned forward, making sure his scent was strong and came level with bright blue eyes.

“Let me corrupt you,” Sasuke whispered out.

He watched the internal battle going on in Naruto’s head with an almost psychopathic level of satisfaction.

“Please,” he breathed out, delivering the final blow.

Naruto didn’t seem nearly as rattled as he actually was, but Sasuke could smell the spike in his scent, and knew that he’d won.

“I’ll,” He started before trailing off to run his eyes down Sasuke’s body. “Consider it,” he finished when he decided that it would be worth the risk.

Sasuke’s smirk grew from sultry to almost murderous as he stood up straight.

“I’m glad to hear it. Would’ve hated to have to do anything unpleasant to such a handsome face,” Sasuke teased as he ran the back of his hand down Naruto’s cheek.

Blue eyes went wide at the implication, but then he realized the drastic change in the younger Uchiha’s demeanor.

“Where are you going?” He balked when Sasuke made his way to the door.

“Back to my table,” Sasuke said with a knowing smirk.

He had the alpha hooked.

“Come buy me a drink and we’ll discuss your corruption. Who knows,” Sasuke paused to throw the alpha a sultry look. “Maybe you’ll be able to really find out what it’s like to get in bed with guys like me.”

Before Naruto could even react, the omega was out of the door.

He couldn’t understand what the hell had just gotten into him, but he didn’t even care.

Naruto hurried out of his chair and rushed out of his office to find Sasuke’s table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I loved this and am craving to write a much more detailed universe for this because 2k is not enough!
> 
> Plus, I am itching to expand this separately because it is screaming to go into NSFW territory.
> 
> If you guys would be interested in seeing an expanded story for this idea, please let me know!(:
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading!<3
> 
> -Dani


	4. Day 4: Pack Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of SFW Omegaverse Week: Pack Leader.
> 
> This is the last one that will stand alone, day five and six will be connected to the first two days!(:

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Suigetsu told him about another instance of the Sarutobi pack blatantly testing the boundaries separating them.

“Asuma?” He asked.

Suigetsu only nodded, knowing that it was best to not irritate his pack leader.

“He’s just upset that we haven’t agreed to expand their territory,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

In their world, crossing the set boundary lines of another pack was very dangerous. It was seen as the ultimate form of disrespect, especially when it was done on purpose.

There were of course instances of a rogue stumbling across a perimeter unknowningly, and that fact was taken into consideration, but pack leaders tended to be much less lenient when it was done intentionally.

Sasuke was one of the more ruthless ones when it came to this particular faux paus. 

He came from a prominent clan that had many enemies, and when he’d branched off and formed his own pack, the danger of notoriety followed him.

The pups of his clan were full of energy, so they were always running around with their friends, and as the pack leader, Sasuke took their protection very seriously.

The Uchiha and Sarutobi weren’t necessarily at odds, and most packs had given up on the primitive violence, but that didn’t mean that things couldn’t change in an instant.

Asuma Sarutobi was in the process of trying to expand his pack, seeing as how it was only comprised of about thirty people, which Sasuke understood. What he didn’t understand, was how Asuma came to the conclusion that Sasuke’s pack should give up some of their territory to make room for people that weren’t even there yet.

He was a reasonable man, hence why he was the pack leader, so he would agree when there was an actual need for the extra space; his pack had more than enough to spare.

He just wasn’t willing to do so until it became an actual issue for the Sarutobi’s.

Sasuke would not be seen as weak. He absolutely refused.

Being an omega pack leader was not common. It wasn’t completely unheard of, but it was rare, and because of that rarity, Sasuke usually came into contact with misogyny.

He’d had more than enough issues with alpha leaders of other packs demanding things of him, expecting him to just give in to their every whim because of his secondary gender, which never happened.

Sasuke’s strong will usually tended to bruise some of the more fragile alpha egos. It even almost caused an all out war between them and the Naras, but he was able to deescalate the situation.

Not only was he strong, but he was smart, too.

Due to Sasuke’s success as pack leader, his pack was thriving and quickly gaining the respect amongst surrounding packs, but that had a lot to do with his mate, Naruto.

Naruto kept Sasuke grounded, always offering his empathetic viewpoint whenever Sasuke was ready to draw blood.

The blonde alpha had absolutely no issues with his omega being their pack leader, even though he should technically hold that title in most people’s eyes.

He much preferred keeping an eye on the pups of the pack and ensuring that everyone was okay.

“I want a meeting with Asuma,” Sasuke bit out, his anger growing with each instance of disrespect from the stubborn alpha.

“Did he agree?” Sasuke asked, checking his tone to avoid scaring the children running around a few feet before them.

Sasuke had just been trying to enjoy his day with Naruto as he watched over their daughter as she played with her friends, but of course, entitled alphas just had to infringe upon that peace.

Suigetsu looked everywhere that wasn’t Sasuke and tried to put off having to answer, and Sasuke could take a guess as to why.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed and said, “He’ll only speak to Naruto, won’t he?” 

It wasn’t even a question, he knew that had to be the issue. He’d dealt with this issue time and time again.

Back when their pack had first been established, he was written off after one glance, seeing as how he was obviously an omega. It’d taken years of proving that he was a force to be reckoned with for the alpha pack leaders to start taking him seriously, but the issue resurfaced every once and while. Especially when there were ancient clan members involved.

Suigetsu only nodded, hating that his leader was so rudely written off.

He was a beta, and therefore sent to handle communication with surrounding packs since his scent didn’t draw so much attention, but he was an honorable man that was proud of his pack and his pack leader.

Sasuke let out a humorless chuckle as he shook his head.

He took in a deep breath before calling out for Naruto.

He and Suigetsu watched as Naruto came running up to them, out of breath from keeping up with five screaming kids for the last hour.

“What’s up, babe?” Naruto asked with a smile as he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the omega’s lips.

“Asuma will only agree to meet with you,” Sasuke scoffed out, his anger slightly calmed by his mate’s presence.

Naruto just let out a loud laugh at hearing that.

If only they knew just how great of a leader Sasuke was.

“We going?” Naruto asked with a smile, looking forward to seeing Asuma put in his place by a man so much smaller than him.

“Please and thank you,” Sasuke said as he stood up and grabbed Naruto’s outstretched hand.

“Wait, you’re just going over? You don’t want me to go and tell him that you're coming?” Suigetsu asked.

“Nah, I want to get this over with,” Naruto said casually.

He knew that he’d hand the reins over to Sasuke as soon as Asuma was present, and he also knew that Sasuke wouldn’t want it known that they were both coming. Asuma had been treading the lines of their territory, so why should they show him the respect that he hadn’t shown them?

“Mind staying with the pups until we get back?” Naruto asked Suigetsu as they started their journey.

It wasn’t all that long of a walk, maybe an hour or so, but Naruto tried to use that entire hour to calm his mate down.

He knew Sasuke better than anyone, and he knew that the omega was pissed. Sasuke hated being written off for something as trivial as his omega status, but Asuma had pushed that button a few too many times.

When they walked right up to Asuma, not caring that he was in the middle of meeting with his right and left hand.

Asuma was not shocked at the show of disrespect, and didn’t let the pair notice just how much it irritated him.

“I see you’ve finally come to terms with me wanting to discuss such important matters alpha to alpha,” Asuma said smugly as he dismissed his right and left hand.

Naruto flashed the ignorant alpha a big grin as he said, “Nope!”

Asuma’s jaw clenched the second that Sasuke stepped up in front of Naruto.

“Stop trailing into my territory,” Sasuke said, shocking even Naruto with how calm he seemed.

His voice had an icy edge to it, but it remained level and didn’t give away any of the anger that Naruto had seen less than ten minutes ago.

Asuma just let out a booming laugh.

“We’re growing by the day, while your pack has remained stagnant for the last few years. You don’t need all of that land,” he sneered.

Sasuke repressed his eye roll.

“No, we just don’t take in any rogue willing to join us to fruitlessly grow our numbers,” Sasuke retorted.

Asuma’s amused expression vanished.

“Watch how you speak to me,” he spit.

Naruto internally groaned.

He really just wished that the idiot would listen to reason, because he was going to end up causing himself avoidable embarrassment and pain if he kept antagonizing Sasuke like he was.

“No. You will watch the way that _you_ speak to _me_ ,” Sasuke gritted out as he squared his shoulders and stared Asuma down.

Asuma was clearly trying to use his size and alpha status to intimidate Sasuke, and the useless display started to draw the attention of Asuma’s pack members.

“Agree to my terms, and the issue is resolved,” Asuma said like it was really that simple.

Sasuke refused.

If he just gave in to this prick, then every alpha lead pack would be giving him problems as soon as next week.

By this point, almost the entirety of Asuma’s pack were spectators, and Asuma was letting it affect his behavior.

He wanted to come off as a strong alpha worthy of being their leader, and having an omega so carelessly stand up to him was not what painted the picture of a strong leader in his mind.

He and Sasuke had gotten closer to one another during their stare down, and after a few moments of Asuma’s demand, he decided to poke the beast.

“Omega,” he added with a smirk.

Sasuke snapped and sprung into action, pinning Asuma’s head down to the ground with his arm outstretched behind him, effectively locking him into a hold that he had no chance of getting out of.

Asuma barely had time to process what the hell was going on and why the world was suddenly flipped, before Sasuke helped him out with a clue.

“You ever come near my territory, where my pup lays her head, again, I will rip your fucking throat out in front of your mate,” Sasuke growled out menacingly.

Asuma’s blood ran cold at the murderous tone in the omega’s voice.

He hadn’t expected such speed and strength from an omega, and it was clearly looking to be his downfall.

The alpha craned his neck to look up at the members of his pack to see if he’d be getting out of this without having to yield, but they were being held at bay by the huge blonde alpha blocking them.

Naruto may be a gentle soul, but he was a fierce and powerful alpha that was beyond protective of his mate, and it was a well known fact.

Asuma made to try and get out of Sasuke’s hold, but only groaned when Sasuke pulled his arm back at an even more drastic angle.

He was mortified that he was being manhandled by an omega in front of his pack, but he saw no way out of it.

He’d heard stories about the ferocity of the Uchiha clan, and clearly Sasuke was no different just because he was an omega.

“Fine,” Asuma groaned out.

“You won’t come anywhere near our land without sending your designated beta, first?” Sasuke asked as he pulled Asuma’s arm back more.

“Yes! Fine! I agree! We won’t go near the pack lines!” Asuma cried out as he felt like the tendons in his shoulder might snap.

“I’m glad that we could come to a civil agreement,” Sasuke said smugly as he dropped Asuma’s arm.

The alpha rubbed at his shoulder to try and ease the pain, but there was nothing that he could do to ease the ache of his ego.

“Apologize,” came a voice, surprising both Asuma and Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look at his mate with a pleased smirk.

Asuma looked like he was ready to protest, but one growl from Naruto, and his mouth was instantly shut.

“I apologize,” Asuma grumbled out.

Sasuke held his head up higher and dusted off his shirt before heading back to spend time with his daughter and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a powerful omega & a respectful alpha mate!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read(:


	5. Day 5: Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last day for SFW Omegaverse Week!(:  
> Day 5 is courting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows along with Days 1 and 2(:

“Hey, isn’t that Sasuke?” Kiba asked as he brought Naruto’s attention away from laying down astroturf.

They were technically on their summer break, but it was hard to consider it as such due to the fact that they just graduated high school and weren’t getting much of an actual break.

Naruto’s father owned a successful landscaping company, and Naruto was gearing up towards joining him, but Minato stressed how important it was for him to understand all of the ins and outs of his business. This meant working on the labor crews since he was old enough for it not to be illegal.

Every summer he and Kiba worked with the crews to earn some pretty decent money, but it mostly kept them from doing stupid shit and getting into trouble.

They were always too tired after a day's work to get into any serious mischief.

Naruto slipped off his thick gloves and wiped his hands off on his dirt caked jeans as he looked over to where Kiba had gestured to.

Even with his sunglasses he had to squint to see through the bright rays of the July sun, but there was no mistaking it; that black Mercedes belonged to Sasuke.

A smile instantly stretched across his face when he took notice of his boyfriend of just over a year, leaning up against said Mercedes with a bag resting on the hood.

“He brought you lunch _again_?” Kiba asked, a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

He and Naruto usually just brought sandwiches for lunch, seeing as how there was no fridge or microwave on site to keep or heat up food. Keeping it simple was the only way to really go, at least it had been until Sasuke came to visit Naruto one day and saw his abysmal lunch.

The omega had started bringing him a homemade lunch after that and continued to do so everyday for the past week.

It was an incredibly sweet gesture that always warmed Naruto’s heart.

Sasuke wasn’t the most outwardly affectionate person, especially outside of his heats, so Naruto was thrilled to be seeing this nurturing and caring side of the generally aloof man.

Naruto just shot Kiba a cheeky wink, knowing that his friend was happy for him, even if he didn’t have someone bringing him a hot meal everyday.

The alpha strode over to Sasuke with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

“You know you don’t have to bring me lunch everyday, right?” Naruto said, his tone betraying his words.

Sasuke didn’t _have_ to, but Naruto liked him to. Any extra time that he got to spend with Sasuke was something that he was game for.

They’d gone from practically living with each other while at school to leading opposite lives, but they managed to make it work.

“I’ll give it to Kiba then if you don’t want it,” Sasuke said dryly as he reached over to grab the bag containing the bento that he made for Naruto.

“I never said that!” Naruto said as he quickly grabbed the bag and clutched it to his chest defiantly, making Sasuke chuckle.

“You’re an idiot,” Sasuke said good naturedly.

“Yeah, but am I at least your idiot?” Naruto teased as he exaggeratedly wiggled his eyebrows and stepped closer to Sasuke, placing his hand on Sasuke’s hip.

“It would seem so,” Sasuke deadpanned as he allowed Naruto to crowd him, lifting his chin to meet Naruto’s challenge.

A huge grin broke out on Naruto’s face as he leaned down a bit to place a kiss onto Sasuke’s pliant lips.

“I’ll take it,” the blonde said with a gentle smile after pulling away the slightest bit.

Sasuke just smirked and let out an amused huff before reaching behind him to open the door to his backseat.

Naruto craned his neck to look in the luxurious backseat, seeing a shitload of shopping bags.

“What’s all this?” Naruto laughed out as he took in the mass of bags from a multitude of different stores.

“I’m tired of going over to your apartment and eating off of paper plates,” Sasuke answered.

Naruto blushed when the meaning behind the bags sunk in.

Naruto had just gotten an apartment of his own two weeks ago, and while it was nicely furnished, a gift from his father, he’d let the other aspects fall to the wayside.

He was an eighteen year old guy living on his own, of course he didn’t give a shit about the finer details, it’s not like he could cook anything outside of instant ramen and a bowl of cereal anyway.

Sasuke, however, was a bit different.

Sasuke was over at Naruto’s apartment any chance that he got, he might as well live there, but his family was far too traditional for that.

“You didn’t have to do all of this,” Naruto said in awe.

“Yes, I did. Most functioning adults have matching sets of towels. There are beach towels in your linen closet,” Sasuke said dryly.

“I love you,” Naruto responded, completely ignoring the fact that he was rather shitty at adulthood.

Sasuke simply stood on his tiptoes to place another lingering peck to the blonde’s lips.

Naruto said those three words far more often than Sasuke, but the emotionally stunted omega had his own way of saying it, and Naruto knew it.

“I’ll see you after work?” Sasuke asked, his lips still so close to Naruto’s that he felt the words more than heard them.

The alpha nodded eagerly and stepped back, hearing Kiba and some of the other guys starting to cat call them and telling them to “Get a room!”

One more kiss and Naruto was hurrying off to finish up the last bit of work that needed to get done before they could all take their lunch breaks.

Sasuke stayed behind for a few minutes to take in the lovely sight of his boyfriend doing hard labor, before getting in his car to head off to Naruto’s apartment.

“Who would’ve thought that the grumpy kid we met freshman year would be wife material,” Kiba said when Naruto returned.

“Shut up,” Naruto said with a chuckle as they hurried to get to their break.

There was a fair amount of teasing when Naruto opened up his lunch, seeing as how everyone else's were on the simpler side of things.

“You sure that I can’t steal Sasuke?” Kiba joked as he stole a piece of perfectly sautéed meat out of Naruto’s bento.

Naruto just let out an amused snort, because no. Absolutely would not happen. Ever.

“You should’ve seen all of the stuff he got for my place,” Naruto said, happy to brag a bit about how incredible Sasuke was.

Kiba gave Naruto a confusing look that was somewhere between surprise and pity.

“What?” Naruto asked as he took a bite of his lunch.

“He’s been cooking for you left and right and just stocked up your apartment,” Kiba answered like Naruto was missing a crucial, yet very obvious piece of the puzzle.

“Yeah, and?” Naruto asked, still very much confused.

They were dating. Is that not something that couples do? Help the other out where they’re lacking in skills?

That’s what his mom and dad di- _Oh!_

_There’s no way._

“You think he’s trying to court me?” Naruto asked, completely in shock.

The more that he thought about it, the less impossible that it seemed.

Most omegas tended to do things for their alphas to show them how good of a mate they’d be when trying to court an alpha, and that usually meant taking care of things that the alpha tended to be not so well versed in.

That seemed to be exactly what Sasuke was doing.

Naruto knew that Sasuke’s parents were extremely traditional, and wouldn’t approve of their son living with Naruto unless they were mated, so maybe this was Sasuke’s way of asking for them to mate without actually having to ask?

Naruto kind of figured that Sasuke wanted to live with him; in a space that was private and their own. He just never bothered asking because Sasuke valued his family and their beliefs.

Naruto saw absolutely no point in asking Sasuke to move in with him, knowing that he would just tell the alpha that he couldn’t due to his family’s more traditional ways.

They’d discussed their future together multiple times as graduation had gotten closer and closer, and they both knew that they wanted to be together forever.

Sasuke had used a much less cheesy term for it, but it all boiled down to the same thing.

They’d been best friends for years, and loved each other for just as long, so just because they’d only been dating for a little over a year, they didn’t think that it was too early to know that they wanted to officially bond one day.

Naruto just didn’t think Sasuke would want to bond so soon.

_But why the hell else would be be subtly courting me if he didn’t want me to ask?_

It definitely seemed like a very Sasuke way of going about things.

“Looks like it,” Kiba said with a laugh.

He loved the blonde like a brother, but holy shit was he dense sometimes.

Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times, not quite able to form the right words, because he honestly had none.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was it for him, without a doubt, so he was happy, just shocked.

He’d never actually thought that Sasuke would be one for such a permanent tie to anyone, despite their conversations.

“But he’s the omega,” Naruto said, his brain still buffering, almost painfully.

“So? When has that ever stopped him from wearing the pants?” Kiba laughed out.

_Okay, true._

Sasuke was very much the one ‘in charge’ in their relationship, but Naruto didn’t mind.

He loved that Sasuke was headstrong and opinionated, he just never saw them stepping this far out of the social norms.

“Holy shit. I’m an idiot,” Naruto said while he shook his head in disbelief, looking back on all of the not so subtle actions from Sasuke that hinted towards him courting Naruto.

“We know, bud. We know,” Kiba said as he clapped his hand into Naruto’s broad shoulder and feigned sympathy.

“I gotta go. Are you guys good for the rest of the day?” Naruto rushed out as he hurried to pack up his lunch.

“Where are you going?” Kiba asked.

“I gotta go talk to Sasuke’s dad,” Naruto answered.

Kiba only winced in sympathy as he nodded.

He knew how scary Sasuke’s father was, and if Naruto was going to ask the intimidating man for his permission to formally court his youngest son, then the idiot would need all of the sympathy that he could get.

“Good luck, man,” Kiba called out as Naruto started gathering all of his things from around their work site.

The brash alpha could only laugh when Naruto flipped him the bird as he ran off to his car.

_You’re gonna need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a strong, independent omega calling the shots?  
> Yes please!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you so very much for reading!<3
> 
> -Dani


	6. Day 6: Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it!  
> The last day for SFW Omegaverse Week(:  
> Today’s prompt is Mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s one shot goes along with Days 1, 2, and 5(:

“Thanks for tonight, man! Best bachelor party ever!” Kiba shouted right into Naruto’s ear, practically assaulting his damn eardrum.

The loud, booming music paired with Kiba’s inebriated state made speaking at a normal volume impossible.

“What else is a best man for?” Naruto said with a loud laugh as his friend somehow managed to stumble while staying still.

Kiba was set to marry a beautiful omega that he’d met his freshman year of college named Hinata next week, and as his best man, Naruto was in charge of the bachelor party.

He respected Hinata enough not to plan anything too over the top, but just because he didn’t hire any strippers, didn’t mean that he didn’t know how to have a good fucking time.

Naruto had rented out the VIP section at the nightclub he always heard about. Naruto wasn’t all that into the club or bar scene, seeing as how he had a mate that he’d rather be spending time with, but apparently he’d picked a good place.

The day that Kiba made him realize that Sasuke was actually courting him, Naruto had gone straight to speak with Fugaku.

It hadn’t been the easier conversation for the blonde, Fugaku had been ruthless with his questioning, but he’d left the Uchiha estate with a blessing.

Despite being fairly certain that Sasuke was the one courting _him_ , Naruto still almost passed out from nervousness when it came time to actually ask Sasuke.

It hadn’t been the romantic production that Naruto had always envisioned for them. Quite the opposite, actually.

He’d ungracefully stuttered out the million dollar question, and Sasuke had replied with, “For the love of god, breath. Of course I’ll say yes, idiot.”

It probably wasn’t the love story that most people would consider to be perfect, but it was fitting.

They’d been living together ever since they officially became mates and bonded, and Naruto had never been happier.

Sure, he couldn’t just leave his socks lying around on the floor anymore, but he thought that was a small price to pay to be able to fall asleep with Sasuke every night. 

“You and pretty boy gonna tie the knot anytime soon?” Kiba asked, yanking Naruto out of his thoughts.

The other alpha’s question caused Naruto’s eyes to instinctively seek out Sasuke, finding him leaning against the bar talking to their friends, Ino and Neji.

Naruto couldn’t help the dopey smile that stretched his lips at seeing his beautiful mate.

“Nah, I think we’re good for now,” Naruto said to Kiba as he laughed and shook his head.

He was feeling even more lovestruck than usual, thanks to his elevated blood alcohol content, but it was also the truth.

He and Sasuke had talked about marriage before, and while it wasn’t something that they opposed, they just didn’t see why it was exactly necessary.

They were already bonded, both holding matching marks on their scent glands. What the hell would be any different by signing a marriage certificate?

They had fully given themselves to one another already, and didn’t see the need to make it more complicated at the moment.

Naruto looked back over to his drunk friend when said man let out an audible ‘oof’ as he threw himself into the booth in their section.

“Holy shit,” Kiba breathed out as he ran his hands over his face. “I’m getting fucking married.”

Naruto let out a chuckle and joined Kiba on the plush seating.

“What else did you expect would happen when you asked her to marry you?” Naruto asked sardonically.

He could tell that Kiba wasn’t upset, just in awe, and Naruto couldn’t really blame the guy. Kiba Inuzuka wasn’t what most people would have considered to be the ‘marrying type.’

He was a great guy, just kind of immature, but it looked like even he was growing up.

_Only took him twenty five years._

Kiba laughed as the two were joined by more of their friends as one of the bottle service girls brought over another round.

When Naruto saw that Neji had joined them, but not Sasuke, his head shot up to where he’d last seen his omega.

He knew that Sasuke wasn’t all that social and didn’t really drink, but it was unusual for him to socialize with people outside of his established friend group. It was unexpected for him to be separated from all of them while in a public setting.

Blue eyes landed on pitch black hair, still at the bar, but closer to their section now. Like he’d been making his way over to them when he was stopped, probably by the large alpha with blue hair that was talking to him.

Naruto clenched his jaw.

He wasn’t necessarily the jealous type, he trusted Sasuke and knew just how well the omega could handle his own, but it still agitated him.

They weren’t exactly in a setting that usually forged friendships between alphas and omegas that were meeting for the first time,

The burley alpha was also leaning in closer to Sasuke than normal; it was clear even from where Naruto was, that the alpha was hitting on Sasuke.

It’s not like this was something new.

Sasuke was gorgeous. All sharp, yet soft features, dark eyes, and a scent that just reeled people in. Naruto was well aware of how attractive his mate was, he just wasn’t thrilled to actually _see_ that other alphas agreed.

Naruto watched on as his eyebrow twitched in irritation, but then the alpha put his hand on Sasuke’s arm and stepped closer.

_Nope!_

Naruto began pushing through the densely populated area between their section and the bar, not being able to see Sasuke swatting the man’s unwelcomed touch away.

The blonde alpha was a few weeks away from his rut, so his instincts were already hard to keep a hold on, but he was also a little more than buzzed.

“You good, babe?” Naruto asked as he approached them and placed his hand protectively on the small of Sasuke’s back.

“I’m fine, he was just leaving,” Sasuke answered, sounding beyond irritated.

“Hey now, no need to be rude,” the unnamed alpha chuckled out as he lifted his hand in a motion that looked like he was going to try and run his hand down Sasuke’s cheek.

Sasuke made to step backward, but ran into Naruto’s firm chest as the blonde alpha stepped forward and gripped the man’s wrist.

“He said that you were just leaving,” Naruto gritted out, uncharacteristically cold. “So leave.”

The other alpha simply snatched his wrist out of Naruto’s aggressive hold and smirked at Naruto before saying a low, “I’ll see you later, Sasuke,” to the omega between them.

Naruto’s fingers twitched with a desire to hit the smug man as he sauntered off, but refrained and took some steadying breaths.

“Are you o-,” Naruto started to ask Sasuke, but was left stunned when the omega shoved past him and made his way to the exit.

“Hey, wait!” Naruto called out as he followed after Sasuke, who blatantly ignored his mate’s words.

“Hey, hey, hey. What the hell is going on?” Naruto asked as he finally caught up with Sasuke when they were standing in front of the night club.

“What the fuck was that?” Sasuke bit out, looking enraged, but his anger seemed to be directed towards Naruto.

“Woah, what did I do? That prick was bothering you, and I just wanted to he-,” Naruto couldn’t finish his sentence before he was cut off by Sasuke once again.

“I don’t need you protecting me like I’m some helpless omega, Naruto!” Sasuke spat.

Naruto’s eyes went wide at the icy tone in his mate’s voice.

“I know that, I just didn’t want him to make you uncomfortable,” Naruto sputtered out, trying to figure a way out of this situation.

_I just wanted to help!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed before responding with, “His name is Kisame and he is one of my brother’s idiot friends. I’ve known him forever and he was just drunk and too touchy. I didn’t need you coming to my rescue.”

Naruto’s mouth fell open, not knowing what to say to avoid making himself look like any more of a complete idiot.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, I just saw him touch you and I just, I just couldn’t stand it,” Naruto said, trailing off at the end.

He knew that it wasn’t an excuse.

He knew how much Sasuke hated being treated like some damsel in distress just because he was an omega.

Naruto felt like an idiot. They’d had plenty of arguments about this exact thing, and Naruto was always conscious of respecting Sasuke’s independence.

There were just sometimes that he’d slip up and let his instincts get the better of him, much like tonight.

“I can handle myself. People used to believe that I was an alpha, if you don’t remember,” Sasuke said, sounding exasperated more than anything as he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

He ran his hands through his impossibly dark hair and looked stressed more than angry at this point.

Naruto was concerned at the sudden and drastic shift, but kept himself at bay, not wanting Sasuke to think that he was trying to fix everything for him again.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked gently as he leaned on the wall next to Sasuke, putting his hands in his pockets to take away the urge to touch his omega.

Sasuke just looked over to the blonde alpha and raised a questioning brow.

“You’ve always hated being coddled, which I get, but lately you won’t even let me out my arm over your shoulder in public. What’s going on?” Naruto asked seriously.

He’d noticed Sasuke’s walls going up, especially in public, but when it started to fall into their private lives, he really became worried.

“I just don’t want people to only see me as an omega and treat me differently. I’ve worked so hard, and I’m almost through medical school, but now people are gonna start treating me differently again, just like they did in high school,” Sasuke sighed out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why would they do that? You’re top of your class and have earned everyone’s respect. They’ve always known that you’re an omega, so your status doesn’t have as much shock value as it did back then,” Naruto said with a reassuring smile as he took one of his hands out of his pocket and gently intertwined their fingers.

The alpha let out a sigh of relief when Sasuke didn’t shake him off, so he began rubbing circles onto Sasuke’s hand with his thumb.

“It doesn’t matter. Everyone will know that I’m an omega after taking one look at me. It’s different now,” Sasuke replied dryly, sounding defeated.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Most people still did assume that he was an alpha at first glance, but his omega status didn’t seem to bother Sasuke anymore, unless he was dealing with misogyny.

“Why is this bothering you again all of a sudden? Yeah, you’re an omega, but you’re still just Sasuke,” Naruto said sincerely.

The words made a reluctant smile spread on Sasuke’s face as he tried to hide it by looking down at the asphalt ground.

Naruto always managed to make him feel better, even in the times that he wanted to just brood.

“Why will everyone suddenly be able to tell you’re an omega right away?” Naruto prodded when Sasuke made no indication that he’d be answering Naruto’s first question.

Another drawn out sigh, followed by obvious hesitation from Sasuke had Naruto on edge.

He was worried that his severely misguided blunder inside the nightclub wouldn’t make Sasuke want to break up with him.

“I’m pregnant,” Sasuke practically whispered.

Naruto almost thought that he’d misheard Sasuke, but there was no way.

Just because it had been quiet, didn’t mean that it was inaudible.

Naruto stood up straight and came to step in front of Sasuke.

“What?” Naruto asked in shock.

Sasuke refused to look at Naruto as he spoke, “My heat. Forgot to take birth control.”

Naruto’s face was devoid of emotion, still floored by the new information.

Sasuke tentatively raised his eyes to gauge his mate’s reaction, fearing that he’d be unhappy, but when their eyes met, a smile stretched across Naruto’s lips.

“You’re not upset?” Sasuke asked in surprise.

Naruto scoffed and lunged forward to wrap his arms around the omega he loved more than anything.

“Of course I’m not upset, just surprised,” Naruto breathed out, the weight of becoming a father soon starting to set in.

_Explains why I’ve been going all Alpha on him lately._

“Holy shit, Sasuke. We’re having a baby?” Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke still looked somewhat insecure as he gently nodded, but his smile was growing wider by the second.

Naruto let out a boisterous laugh as he leaned down to press his lips to Sasuke’s. 

“Now you’re really stuck with me,” Naruto teased after pulling away and running his finger over the light scar of Sasuke’s bonding mark, feeling nothing but pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not 100% sure that this fits the mates prompt of Day 6, but this is just what came to mind and the best way I could think to show how they are as mates as opposed to them actually mating (Keeping it SFW).
> 
> I hope that you guys enjoyed this week!  
> It was a larger undertaking than I expected, but it was worth it!(:
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed all of these<3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, please let me know(:
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I’d love to hear from you<3


End file.
